


The man no one survives

by Satisfyingficsyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Graphic Description, No Fluff, No Smut, Other, Police, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satisfyingficsyo/pseuds/Satisfyingficsyo
Summary: Dean is a serialkiller bent on killing everyone that crosses his path. He has a wild lust for blood. The question is, will anyone be able to stop him?





	The man no one survives

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk this was really just a school assigment but i kinda liked it so here we go
> 
> Alsooo i havent posted for ageeeesss so

He was driving on a dark road approximately  
Midnight the 31'st of October, window rolled down to take slow drags of his cigarette as he was waiting, watching. The blood in his veins pumping fast trough his body, impatience sparkling in his eyes.

Forty days. It had been exactly forty days since he last felt the blood on his hands. It was gutwrenching. The want was growing every day, the want to lick every drop of liquid off his hands, the urge to hear them scream as he slit their throat and silenced their last words. It was pure and utter ecstasy.

A quite predator. A whisper in the media that no one knew the name of. They had called him Diabolus, a man no one survived. Dean Hollis. Many said he was the most famous serial killer since The Beast, with a claimed count of 400 young boys.

He knew that there might be a possibility considering that they havent found even half of his "accomplishments" and he snorts. Dean couldn't stop thinking about the horrified people, realising who he was and what he was going to do.

Dean had been driving for what felt like hours, days, months. It was clear outside, stars shining at the little part of the sky he could see in between the tall trees on the side of the road.

Until he drove past a man with a broken down car. Smoke was emerging from the engine and the man stood there fanning his face. Dean pulled over and stepped out of his car, spitting on the road and stubbing his cigarette.

"You need a ride?" Dean asked causually, and the man looked up  
"Yeah, could you take me to the nearest police station? I need to file a rapport" he said. Woah, risky. Thats something he likes. "Sure man, get in" he said, patting the impala lightly. The man got in the passenger seat and closed the door, and Dean got in the other side, pulling up his gun and cocking it.

The man drops his voice and says "Dont move a muscle" Dean turns his head slowly and the man holds a gun with both hands, shaking hands. Dean smiles and gives a lil cuckle "funny, you think you alone can take me down?" He asks smugly, a grin clear on his face.

"So you are him? The famous serial killer, Dean Winchester. I've been on this case for a good while now, and finally you made a mistake" the police officer said "you see, we found your blood, one of the easiest things to identify. You're not getting away" the car seemed to sway, he was dizzy. Fear.

"See that's where you're wrong, officer. I know you've been on my case, i also know your family is going to miss you when they put you under. Poor Emily, what will she do growing up without a father?" He said, and the officer nearly dropped his gun at the words

"I've been setting you up. I'm not the one who's going down, you are. The blood? Easy explained. I was nearly one of your victims, and you came here to finish the the job. I can put you on every single crimescene, the one on the corner of Alistair Road? Think, what will your fellow police officers say when they find out you don't have an alibi for any of the murders?"

The man was shook to his core, he knew it was something off, he never left a trace, not a single time, and now he was getting the blame. A punch to the face, and the officer fell in his seat passed out, and Dean drove off to the station. He always keeps his promises.

Walking down the hallway, he felt sick to his stomach. He had said goodbye to his family and friends, and his final meal had been devoured. Tears are dripping from his cheeks onto the pavement, and his body was cold as ice. He knew what was coming for him.

They lay him down on the bed and straps him down. Not like they need it, he foesn't have the energy to fight against anything. His life is over, and there is nothing he can do, just pray that afterlife won't be so cruel, and hope that his family survibes the loss. They eject him and from there its only silence, deep and heavy silence.

Meanwhile Dean sits in the impala, lighting a cigarette, watching the sun set over the horizon in dead quite. It was true what they said, he is the man no one survives.


End file.
